A Light in the Darkness
by S. Summers
Summary: Set after On My Own. Enjolras is the only one wondering where Eponine has gone and finds her in the rain, he decides to put aside the revolution for an hour to help an old friend. One Shot


A Light in the Darkness

"Does anyone know where Eponine's gone to?" Enjolras had just noticed that Marius had returned but without Eponine. He turned to face Marius who shrugged.

"I haven't seen her since I met with Cosette, she must be walking the streets as usual." He muttered before he and the other boys continued their planning. Enjolras knew of Eponines love for Marius, it had been apparent to him the day he met her. They were all very young and Eponine had come to play with Marius and the other boys. She tagged alongside him the entire time, gazing at him as if he was a god. At that time it was a crush, but over the years Enjolras watched her heart break over and over until it became simply a one-sided romance.

Marius knew nothing of this of course, he was oblivious to her. Of course, she was his little errand girl and the only other best friend he had other than Enjolras. But to Marius, she no more than just one of the guys. Marius was so oblivious he had even asked her to find Cosette and take him to her. It was as if asking a soldier to dig his own grave. Enjolras knew she would do anything for him, even if it meant destroying her chances of him ever loving her. He worried what she might do after leaving Marius and Cosette and prayed to god she would return to the café and not her home or anywhere else for that matter. But alas, she was missing.

Enjolras was conflicted, should he stay and plan for the revolution he had been anticipated for months or go in search of an abused, heartbroken, lonely, yet strong girl that might be doing something drastic at this moment. He looked around him, all the men foicused on the revolution, preparing and planning. He knew he could trust them for an hour or two while he helped an old friend. He slinked out without notice and stepped into the rain. _How are we to instigate a revolution in the rain?_ He thought as he covered his head with his hands in vain. He walked a mere twelve steps before seeing a pathetic heap of a girl curled up in the corner all on her own. Her bruised back rose with her sobs. No doubt her father had been at it again. Enjolras rushed to her side and covered her with his jacket. She looked up, most likely hoping to see Marius. When she saw it wasn't him she turned her head and shrugged off Enjolras's jacket.

"I'd like to be alone." She muttered. Enjolras put his coat back over her shoulders.

"At least come inside the café, or you'll catch a cold." He sat down beside her and put his arm around her, she was shivering.

"I'd really rather not." She shrugged his arm off and "accidentally" elbowed him in the ribs. He laughed and withdrew his arm.

"Eponine, you've always been a stubborn one." He stood up and held out his hand. "At least let me walk you home."

"What home?" She said under her breath. Before Enjolras could ask what she meant, she looked up at him and said, "I want to stay out here, I like the rain."

"Tell me that when you have pneumonia." He gently grabbed her hand and helped her up. She brushed her wet hair out of her face and huffed.

"Fine, I'll go inside. But only if you say 'please'." She smiled at him teasingly.

"Please?" They laughed and walked toward the warm café, Eponine a little hesitant, for she didn't want to see Marius right then. But the café was so crowded with students and there was so much going on that Eponine couldn't even find his face in the sea of men. All the chairs were occupied and Eponine was not one to make someone stand up for her, so she seated herself at the piano bench. She handed Enjolras his coat out to him, "No, you keep it. I have another." He sat down with her at the bench and looked at the hustle and bustle that was the revolution. Eponine turned and faced the piano, but Enjolras kept looking out at the crowd. Suddenly, a mellifluous tune rang through the café, everybody stopped and turned to the piano. Enjolras didn't know why they were all staring in his direction until he realized it wasn't him they were looking at. Enjolras never knew Eponine could play the piano. As soon as everyone had started to listen, Eponine had stopped. She turned awkwardly towards everyone, and of all the times to see Marius's heartbreaking face, she saw it then.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know it was that loud." She muttered with a crack in her voice, everyone took a second and returned to their busy work. She got up and walked out, leaving Enjolras's coat on the bench.

"Eponine, wait! It's too late for you to be out here on your own." Enjolras shouted to her from the threshold.

"No, I really must be going." She didn't slow down as she hurried down the cobblestone street. Enjolras caught up to her and put his coat on her again.

"I'm walking you home." He held out his arm and she wrapped hers around it. She hadn't realized how exhausted she was until she rested her head on his shoulder. She was just going to let him walk her to her street then she would find a nice hole in the wall and spend the night there. The last place she truly wanted to be was with her parents, who probably didn't want to see much of her anyways. After a few minutes of sleepily stumbling alongside Enjolras, they found themselves at her street corner.

"You can just drop me off here, please." She stood away from him and smiled.

"Please, try to stay inside tomorrow. There will be a bit of commotion in the streets, you know."

"You know I can't resist some commotion in the streets." She punched him in the shoulder and they laughed together. "Thank you, you've been so kind to me tonight." She hugged him and walked down the walkway slowly.

"Anything for an old friend, 'Ponine." He waved goodbye and turned the corner again. Eponine waited until he was gone before sighing.

"And now I'm all alone again. Nowhere to turn…no one to go to." She rubbed her arm and realized she was still wearing Enjolras's coat.

"Enjolras, wait!" She ran down the street and down the corner, careful not to slip in the puddles. Enjolras was standing in the middle of the street heading her way. "Enjolras, your jacket, you forgot…" Before she could take it off, he kissed her. And it didn't feel wrong. She could no longer think of Marius. At that moment, she felt that nothing was wrong, as if she had finally found her home in his arms. Enjolras pulled away and looked her in the eye, and for the first time he noticed how beautiful her brown eyes were, like pools of chocolate.

She hugged him and sobbed into his shirt, "I don't have anywhere to go."

"You're with me, it's all right." He whispered, and Eponine found in his arms a tiny shred of hope, a will to go on, and a light in the darkness.


End file.
